1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational devices, and more particularly pertains to several embodiments of a new and improved baseball pitching practice device which includes the use of a movable target and a selectable size strike zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of baseball pitching practice devices which utilize adjustable size strike zones are well known in the prior art. Typical examples of such selectable size strike zones are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,467, which issued to B. Dawson on Apr. 4, 1967, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,703, which issued to W. Brown on June 8, 1971. Both of these practice pitching devices include frame structures having rectangularly shaped strike zones defined by flexible lines or targets, with these strike zones being adjustable in size to facilitate the needs of a practicing pitcher. However, neither of these devices utilize backstop nets, nor is the strike zone size variable whereby a pitcher could concentrate manner towards throwing a ball into a particular portion of the strike zone.
There has been at least a couple of attempts to develop throwing target devices which allow for a rebound of a ball thrown thereagainst, while also defining a more specific target area for the thrower. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,672, which issued to H. Rubin on June 27, 1972, discloses a rectangular frame structure having a net suspended thereabout so as to provide a ball rebounding function. Positioned behind the net is a clearly visible, impact actuated bell which serves as a specific target for a thrower. The bell is attached to a downwardly extending arm which is adjustably movable, and the ball rebound device comprising the invention is essentially directed to a use by football players who need to practice their passing game.
A similar device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,712 which issued to V. Pero on Oct. 17, 1972. The Pero device comprises a portable frame having a backstop net stretched thereacross, and a hollow plastic baseball bat is removably spring-mounted in front of the net. The bat serves as a specific target for a baseball pitcher and will actually effectively rebound a ball towards the pitcher if a perfect strike is thrown.
While both the Rubin and Pero devices provide very specific targets for a thrown ball, neither of these devices are designed to define a more realistic target area, such as defining a strike zone in combination with the specific target already associated with the practice device. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these types of ball pitching practice devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such practice aids, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.